The death of a loved one, such as a wife, husband, father, mother or a child, is certainly one of the most traumatic experiences in life. After the deceased has been buried, a headstone or other type of marker is erected generally in front of the grave. When the burial is complete and the headstone or the marker is erected, it is important that the remaining family and friends would have a feeling of serenity once the deceased has been laid to rest. Additionally, once the headstone or other marker has been placed in the earth near the deceased, individuals who perhaps did not have the opportunity to attend the burial ceremony, or other individuals who are in the vicinity the headstone or marker would be interested in the type of individual who has been laid to rest. Historically, this type of information about the deceased is provided in a obituary which is printed in one or more newspapers. However, if the people visiting the grave site were unaware of the existence of this obituary, they would not be apprised of any information relating to the deceased with the exception of the deceased's name, the date of the deceased's birth as well as the date of the deceased's death.
A number of prior art patents have been directed to various devices used in conjunction with a headstone or grave marker. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,472 issued to Svensson discusses a tombstone comprising a casing of weatherproof material, such as stainless steel or aluminum. A storage space is provided in which, preferably a battery operated lamp, is included for illuminating the tombstone as well as the piece of ground in front of the tombstone on suitable occasions. The Svensson patent indicates that the storage space can include small garden tools, vases, etc., which are provided therein. There is no indication of the type of special occasions in which the light would be utilized. It is quite possible that since small garden tools are stored within the storage space, the illumination of the ground in front of the tombstone would be used to allow an individual to eliminate weeds or other unwanted growths when they visited the grave site, even after sundown.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,637,911 issued to Sittner illustrates a grave marker and lighting apparatus including one or more light emitting diodes provided on top of a marker box. A photoconductive cell is provided for illuminating the grave marker after sunset. There is no indication that the grave itself is to be illuminated.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,970 issued to Opiela et al discusses an audio reproduction system for use in conjunction with a tombstone. A record/playback unit is adapted to receive a tape cassette therein. A speaker is provided to audibly reproduce a prerecorded message provided on the tape cassette. The prerecorded message would allow an individual to record his or her final farewell for playback at a time of the funeral service or subsequent to the funeral service. A nickel-cadmium battery as well as a solar cell array are utilized to power the audio reproduction system. No mention is made in this patent for illuminating the grave site or utilizing a printed circuit board to store a prerecorded message.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,729,921 issued to Rojas describes a burial marker and display box which can contain audio video recordings which are provided within the marker box. The burial marker box is designed to be buried in the ground and would include a loudspeaker as well as an activator switch for triggering the playback of the audio material.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,404,343 issued to Boggio describes a tombstone provided with an audio system for audibly broadcasting information relating to the buried person. This information may be an epitaph, music, poems, favorite songs, stories, voice messages and the like. The audio system is powered by a battery connected to digital electronic and memory circuits. A further electric panel can be included for charging the battery. A manually operable start switch is connected to the digital electronics and is used to initiate an audio broadcast.
However, none of the aforementioned patents is directed to a system which includes an illumination device for illuminating a portion in front of the headstone or other marker to be used as a night light, allowing the deceased's family and friends a sense of peace and security after sundown. Additionally, no reference is combined with such a night light which will allow an individual visiting the grave site to activate a recording allowing the individual to listen to an obituary or similar statement about the life of the person or persons buried at a certain grave site.